Season 6
Season 6 of Game of Thrones was formally commissioned by HBO on 8 April 2014, following a substantial increase in audience figures between the third and fourth seasons.The Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Renewed for Two More Seasons The fifth and sixth seasons were commissioned simultaneously, the first time HBO has done so for a major drama series. The season consists of ten episodes. It began filming in July 2015 and will conclude late into the year.Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins David Benioff and D.B. Weiss return as executive producers and showrunners, having signed a new two-year contract with HBO in early 2014. The season is expected to premiere in Spring 2016. Season 6 will be based on the hitherto unreleased sixth novel of the A Song of Ice and Fire book series, The Winds of Winter, along with some material from the fourth and fifth novels, A Feast for Crows and A Dance with Dragons. Plot Production For the first time since Croatia was introduced into the production for Season 2, the country was not used for any filming. Previously, Dubrovnik had been used to recreate King's Landing, and Klis, Split and Šibenik depicted Braavos and Meereen. This season turned to new Spanish locations instead.Watchers on the Wall — Confirmed: Game of Thrones not returning to Croatia for season 6 In mid-to-late July, production began in Northern Ireland.Watchers on the Wall — Cast arrives in Belfast for Season 6 filmingWatchers on the Wall — More Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 Interior shooting returned to Paint Hall Studios, in Belfast, while location shooting took place at Garron Point (previously Runestone)Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins at Garron Point, Magilligan (the Dothraki sea), Moneyglass (at the Winterfell set)Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins in Magilligan and MoneyglassWatchers on the Wall — Location filming in Northern Ireland begins for Game of Thrones season 6!, Ballintoy Harbour (previously Dragonstone and Pyke)Watchers on the Wall — Production Moving to Ballintoy, Maghermorne (at the Castle Black set)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Filming at Castle Black set in Magheramorne, Saintfield (previously the Godswood and forests in the North)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Returns to Saintfield!, Glenarm (previously the Vale)Filming this week in Glenarm, Carnlough Harbour (as a Braavosi canal)BelfastLive — Game of Thrones star Maisie Williams snapped filming scenes in Carnlough Harbour, Shane's Castle (as the foundations of the Great Sept of Baelor, previously also used as the crypts of Winterfell)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones returns to Shane’s Castle for season 6, and the fields near Carncastle (previously the fields around Winterfell).Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filmed a season 6 scene recently with 400 extras Earlier, Spanish location scouting commenced in Girona, PeñiscolaWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones scouting Girona, Spain for season 6 and Almería.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 6 Spain scouting shifts from Navarre to Almería On June 3, 2015, it was confirmed that filming would partly take place in Peñiscola and Girona.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Confirmed to Return to Spain for Season 6 Next, the locations of Mesa Roldán in Almería and the Bardenas semi-desert natural park in Navarre were also confirmed.Watchers on the Wall — Almería in Spain (unofficially) confirmed for Game of Thrones Season 6Watchers on the Wall — Mesa Roldán confirmed as a Game of Thrones season 6 locationWatchers on the Wall — Extras casting under way with Navarre confirmed for Game of Thrones season 6 On July 9, more Spanish locations were revealed: the Santa Florentina Castle in Barcelona; the Zafra Castle in Guadalajara (later confirmed to be the Tower of JoyWatchers on the Wall — The Tower of Joy confirmed! And more new details about a key role involved); and the Alcazaba of Almería.Watchers on the Wall — 2 new castles added for Game of Thrones season 6! On August 17, the locations in the Old Town of Girona were specified: the Benedictine abbey of Sant Pere de Galligants, a more than a thousand year old monastery which will serve as an interior location; the nearby squares of Plaça dels Jurats and Plaça de la Catedral, next to the the Girona Cathedral; and a number of historic streets.Watchers on the Wall — Girona locations for Game of Thrones season 6 announced In August, the crew built a Dothraki set in El Chorrillo, a hamlet in the Alhamilla mountains of Almería, in order to prepare for filming in mid-to-late October.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones crew arrives in Almería Later, a number of other locations in and around Almería were announced: the Tabernas desert and the municipalities of Sorbas and Pechina.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filming dates and details at Mesa Roldan At the end of the month, a seemingly Braavosi marketplace set was built in Girona, in preparation for shooting in early September.Watchers on the Wall — New photos of Game of Thrones preparations in Girona!Watchers on the Wall — New pics from Spain! Cast Returning starring cast All starring cast members whose characters survive Season 5 are expected to return for the sixth season. *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion LannisterPOPSUGAR — Peter Dinklage Interview *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime LannisterMaking Game of Thrones — Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Interview *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei LannisterVariety — ‘Game of Thrones’ Stars Talk Emmy Nominations, ‘Sick’ Season 6 Scripts *Kit Harington as Lord Commander Jon Snow Watchers on the Wall — Kit Harington spotted AGAIN/ *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr BaelishChris Creaner Facebook — Aidan Gillen sighting *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery TyrellMaking Game of Thrones — The GoT Cast Talks Scene-envy and Teases Season 6 *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos SeaworthFood World News — Liam Cunningham interview *Carice van Houten as MelisandreSan Diego Comic Con 2015 — Game of Thrones panel *Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa StarkWatchers on the Wall — More Game of Thrones Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 *Maisie Williams as Arya StarkMaking Game of Thrones — Maisie Williams Interview *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran StarkIrish Examiner — Isaac Hempstead Wright Interview *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Hannah Murray as GillyMoviefone — 'Game of Thrones' Season 6: Actors Share Exciting One-Word Script Teases *Conleth Hill as Varys *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of TarthAccess Hollywood — Gwendoline Christie: Will Fans See More Of Brienne In 'GoT' Season 6? *Jerome Flynn as Ser BronnCurtis Brown — Jerome Flynn CV *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund GiantsbaneKristofer Hivju fan sighting in Belfast *Michiel Huisman as Daario NaharisGame of Thrones Insider Instagram — Michiel Huisman sighting *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen BaratheonDean C. Chapman Twitter — With Eugene Simon *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'gharHamilton Hodell — Tom Wlaschiha CV *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose BoltonMichael McElhatton Interview * Iwan Rheon as Ramsay BoltonWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones stars returning to Belfast, including a wicked character Returning guest starring cast * Jonathan Pryce as the High SparrowAre these Game of Thrones stars spotted in Belfast returning in season 6? * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran MartellAV Club — Alexander Siddig Interview * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser ThorneWatchers on the Wall — Owen Teale on season 6 and being the man who killed Jon Snow * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey * Natalia Tena as Osha * Jacob Anderson as Grey WormInstaThrones Instagram — Jacob Anderson, Gemma Whelan, Michiel Huisman, Nathalie Emanuel sighting * Finn Jones as Ser Loras TyrellMelty — Finn Jones con interview * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan LannisterCurtis Brown — Ian Gelder CV * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel * Daniel Portman as Podrick PayneDaniel Portman Twitter — Back to Belfast * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara SandWatchers on the Wall — The Sand Snakes on Game of Thrones season 6; Belfast sightings galore for the cast of GoT! * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * Ben Crompton as Eddison TollettKit Harington spotted AGAIN; Filming begins at Garron Point * Brian Fortune as Othell YarwyckO'Sullivan — Brian Fortune CV * Brenock O'Connor as OllyBrenock O'Connor Instagram — Back in Belfast * Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn RoyceWatchers on the Wall — Yohn Royce confirmed to return in season 6 * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Faye Marsay as the WaifWatchers on the Wall — Faye Marsay Likely Returning * Josephine Gillan as MareiJosephine Gillan Twitter New cast members * Ricky Champ as Flynn. Announced July 23, 2015Watchers on the Wall — Ricky Champ joins the cast * Ian McShane as TBA. Announced August 1, 2015Watchers on the Wall — Ian McShane cast in Game of Thrones season 6 * Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven. Announced August 3, 2015.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones casts screen legend Max von Sydow in familiar role * Sebastian Croft as Young Eddard Stark. Announced August 9, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Young Ned cast, sources report! * Fergus Leathem as TBA. Announced August 9, 2015. * Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson as TBA. Announced August 26, 2015.Visir — Jóhannes Haukur in Game of Thrones * Andrew Bryan as a Bolton officer. Announced August 26, 2015.Spotlight — Andrew Bryan CV * Tristan Heanue as TBA. Announced August 26 ,2015O'Sullivan — Tristan Heanue CV * Souad Faress as TBA. Announced August 27, 2015.The Narrow Road — Souad Faress in Game of Thrones * Eddie Eyre as Ser Alfred Hunrith. Announced August 27, 2015.Spotlight — Eddie Eyre CV Reported new characters In past TV seasons, casting calls frequently gave the names of major characters who were going to be introduced. Apparently fearing that this was leading to too many spoilers, however, starting with Season 6 HBO did not actually include the names of characters in their casting calls, only aliases and descriptions - though several of these descriptions are specific enough that the identity of the character can be discerned with reasonable certainty: * A pirate who fits the description of Euron Greyjoy, the "Crow's Eye".Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 6 casting has begun – and here’s the list! * A father who fits the description of Lord Randyll Tarly, the Lord of Horn Hill. * A mother who fits the description of Lady Melessa Tarly. * A sister who fits the description of Talla Tarly. * A brother who fits the description of Dickon Tarly. * A priest who fits the description of Septon Meribald. * A leading actress with a traveling theater troupe. * High Priestess Kinvara.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season six audition surfaces online * A fierce warrior who fits the description of a Dothraki Khal, presumably Khal Jhaqo. * A large boy.Watchers on the Wall — Young flashback kids correction * A 7 year old boy. * A Child of the Forest.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for another season 6 female role * Qhogo, a Dothraki.Watchers on the Wall — More characters being cast for Game of Thrones Season 6! * Akrat, a Dothraki. * Bower, a servant. * Lachlan, an outlaw leader. * Japeth, an outlaw. * A legendary fighter who fits the description of Ser Arthur Dayne. * A Lord of a Noble Northern House who fits the description of a member of House Umber.Watchers on the Wall — “Northern Lord” still not cast * A Lord of a Noble Northern Stronghold. * A hunter. * A submissive maester. * A green recruit. * A sympathiser (1). * A sympathiser (2). * A sympathiser (3). * A housemaid. * A father. * A hapless son to cruel father, with a long nose and skeletal features.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting another Frey for season 6? **This could fit the description of a member of House Frey - there are numerous Freys in the novels and the TV series has often turned them into composite characters, so this might not be a one-for-one match to a book character. * A blonde babyWatchers on the Wall — Spanish casting calls offer more season 6 hints Crew On March 27 2015, author George R.R. Martin said he would again not write a script for Season 6, as he wished to concentrate on finishing The Winds of Winter as soon as possible.George R. R. Martin Livejournal — Conventions and Cancellations On June 4, Miguel Sapochnik indicated he was already preparing to direct next season.Miguel Sapochnik June 4 Tweet Jeremy Podeswa made similar statements in June 12.CBCNews — Game of Thrones shines with Canadian talent On June 19, the showrunners confirmed that April Ferry would be the new costume designer for Season 6, replacing Michele Clapton, who decided to leave after five seasons.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Season 6 Adds New Costume Designer On June 22, newcomer Jack Bender announced he would direct two episodes for season six.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Director Previews "Complex" and "Enormous" Season 6 The full list of directors and which episodes they would oversee was released in Entertainment Weekly on June 25. There will be five directors, each doing two back to back episodes, as in Season 5. Jack Bender and Daniel Sackheim are working on the TV series for the first time, while the other three directors previously worked on the series in Season 5; none worked on the first four seasons.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones directors revealed for mysterious season 6 Producers * David Benioff: executive producer * D.B. Weiss: executive producer * April Ferry: costume designer Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss * Bryan Cogman Directors *Jeremy Podeswa - episodes 1 and 2 *Daniel Sackheim - episodes 3 and 4 *Jack Bender - episodes 5 and 6 *Mark Mylod - episodes 7 and 8 *Miguel Sapochnik - episodes 9 and 10 Episodes Image gallery Posters Video gallery References de:Staffel 6 fr:Saison 6 ru:Сезон 6 Category:Season 6 Category:Game of Thrones